


Toes

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short romp involving toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted in shameless support of the few, the proud ... Oh, 

## Toes

by Thalasia

Author's disclaimer: Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg belong to Paramount and Pet Fly Productions, more's the pity. I promise to give them back ... eventually. No harm intended and no profit being made. 

never mind. That's someone else. Anyway, this is for the toe lovers among us. 

Thanks to my beta reader for encouragement, support, and making   
me post. 

* * *

Toes  
by Thalasia  
(Thalasia@mindspring.com) 

"Move away from the feet slowly, Ellison, and nobody gets hurt." 

Jim Ellison studied his partner sprawled loosely on the sofa, clad only in a pair of denim cut-offs. One of Blair's arms lay beneath his head, the other draped across his flat midriff. His bare feet propped enticingly on the sofa arm, casually crossed at the ankles. He looked completely relaxed, totally edible. The object of Jim's current fascination -- ten long, slender, utterly suckable toes -- curled beneath his gaze. 

"Remember what happened last time," Blair warned, watching him through narrowed eyes. Jim remembered all too well. A tickling bout had left him with a bruised jaw, courtesy of Blair's struggles to escape and a foot in the face. Knowing that no explanation would convince the guys at the station, he had opted for silence and let them draw their own conclusions. Of course, the speculation might not have been quite so open if they'd known just how much of the gossip he could hear. But it had provided some funny stories to tell his partner, who felt rather guilty over the whole thing. 

"I'm not going to tickle you," he promised the feet slowly easing out of his reach. 

Blair stopped moving. "Rub?" he asked hopefully. Another time Jim might have given in to the slightly begging note in that voice. Blair nearly purred when he was rubbed, and a happy Blair usually led to all sorts of interesting activities. Not this time, though. Jim had other ideas in mind, ideas that would lead to just as many erotic possibilities if his lover would only cooperate. 

"Sort of." 

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" That tone held definite suspicion. 

"This." Jim pounced, barely missing as Blair's feet thrust under the cushions. The younger man sat up, eyes wary, but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly. 

"Oh no, you don't." 

Jim wrapped his fingers around the left ankle, tugging gently. "You don't even know what I want to do." 

Blair resisted, trying to pry away the confining fingers, and Jim tightened his grip. "It's that toe sucking thing again, isn't it? That is totally gross, man." 

"Is not. Besides, how do you know? You've never tried it." He slid one hand under the cushions. If he could get hold of Blair's foot, he'd have enough leverage to pull him out of his hiding place. Then he could reach the objects of his desire. "You'll like it." 

"No, I won't. Jim." 

He ignored the unspoken command, working his hands to where Blair's feet dug deeper into the sofa. Just a little more. There! He'd captured a heel. Jim pulled. 

"Jim." Blair's voice dropped half an octave and went husky, sending shivers down Jim's spine. No. He could resist anything. Anything, that is except Blair. Laughing, frightened, angry, seductive. Especially seductive. His lover leaned closer until his warm breath brushed across Jim's neck in a caress. "I can think of better things to do." 

Jim risked a look up. Big mistake. Blair's expression had softened, letting that barely controlled need that made Jim so crazy shine in his eyes. His Guide leaned back on his left hand while his right trailed languidly down his own chest, nails scraping lightly through the dark hair. His thumb hooked loosely into his waistband while his fingers continued downward to brush across the top of his groin. Blair's eyes closed, his body shifting forward into the touch. 

Jim groaned. 

One-handed, Blair opened the button at his waist. His fingers found the zipper and tugged slowly downward, half an inch, an inch. Jim found himself totally focused on the metal teeth coming loose one at a time. Click. His breath caught in his throat when the V-shaped opening revealed dark hair. Click. Blair eased down to lie flat again, his head thrown back, throat exposed. 

Click. Click. More hair. A hint of the treasure hidden within. Then the zipper reached the bottom, and Blair reached to widen the opening, freeing his already half-erect cock. His hands moved back to his waist, sliding under the denim. He lifted his hips, pushing the fabric downward, revealing himself to Jim's hungry eyes. Down to the knees and then a quick movement of his legs, and the cut-offs fell over the end of the sofa. 

He lay gloriously exposed, a small smile playing on his mouth. His tongue flicked quickly across his upper lip, catching Jim's attention. Half-zoned, the Sentinel followed every tiny, sensuous movement. Blair breathed a little faster, his chest rising and falling, shifted his hips, and let one hand slide down to stroke himself once. The scent of his arousal filled Jim's nose, hot and musky. 

Jim wanted it all. Wanted him now. Wanted to meld them into one gasping Blair/Jim Jim/Blair so even he couldn't tell where one began and the other left off. His erection strained at his jeans, threatening to send the buttons flying. Somehow, being fully clothed himself made Blair seem even more wantonly naked. 

"Touch me," Blair breathed. 

Jim leaned over to capture his mouth, their tongues battling until Blair moaned beneath him. He moved down, trailing nips and kisses along the younger man's neck, then up quickly to catch his earlobe between sharp teeth, scraping lightly and sucking. Blair pressed upward against him, his arms coming around to pull Jim's head to him. 

Jim's fingers blazed a trail down to the two brown nipples peeking out from dark hair. His mouth followed, tonguing, biting. He worried the right nub between his teeth, smiling at the quick intake of air above him. Blair's left hand held him there while his right snaked around to rub at the front of Jim's jeans, making him gasp and thrust forward. 

Two could play at that game. Jim worked his way across the ribs, down the flat stomach, stopped to dip his tongue into Blair's perfect round navel. A Blair erogenous zone, though sometimes he thought Blair's entire body was an erogenous zone. The younger man's hips jerked upward and he whimpered, a soft sound of pleasure. Yes! 

Jim teased along one hipbone with his lips, nipping lightly downward until Blair quivered beneath him. At the top of his groin, Jim turned inward, trailing the tip of his tongue along the curly hair toward the other hip. He avoided the straining erection that threatened to poke into his eye as Blair shifted and moaned, moving up the other hip. Blair's hands went to Jim's head, seeking purchase in the short-cropped hair. They found none, and clenched and unclenched at the back of his head. 

He rested his chin on Blair's stomach, watching his lover's face. Blair's eyes were glazed, his lips parted, his hair wild and loose on the pillow. He focused on Jim with difficulty. "Please," he begged. 

Jim grinned, relishing the composure that had come back to him as Blair's arousal left him concentrating more on his own body than seduction. He loved making Blair lose control. Maybe, like color coding their leftovers, it was something of a rebellion against the control his partner had over him. Jim didn't give up control easily, not in any part of his life. Except to Blair. Then again, maybe he just liked to see his lover like this, shaking with arousal, needing his touch. 

"Please, Jim." 

He ran his fingertips from Blair's shoulders down to his knees, loving the way the younger man's body undulated under his touch. "I need the lube, babe." 

"Upstairs," Blair panted, sliding off the sofa. "I'll get it." 

Jim let his grin widen, become predatory. "Run," he said. Blair gasped, his eyes widening, and complied. Jim waited until he hit the first step before stripping off his T-shirt and following. 

Upstairs, Blair straightened up from the nightstand and turned into Jim's arms. He tensed for a second, then melted against the bigger man's chest, letting himself be wrapped into an embrace. Jim kissed him thoroughly, ruthlessly, and let his hands wander down to cup Blair's backside and pull him even closer. Blair's shaft rubbing against the stiff denim and his own erection beneath it nearly brought him over the edge. He shifted his hips back, bringing a moan of disappointment from his lover. 

Blair was close, too, and he didn't plan on ending this quite so soon. Reaching down, he slipped one arm under the younger man's knees while sliding the other up his back and lifted him. Going limp in Jim's arms, Blair let his head drop back, leaving himself totally at his lover's mercy. 

So that's how they'd play it this time. Blair could sometimes be a hellion in bed, snatching the lead from Jim with a strength and speed he wouldn't have believed had he not felt it himself. He'd been so careful at first, treating Blair as gently as he would a woman. The younger man was, after all, the more inexperienced partner. Jim had been the first to take him, and he'd given all the time and love he wished someone had shown him the first time. It hadn't taken Blair long to become an enthusiastic participant in that aspect of their lovemaking. Now Jim never knew when they started whether Blair would choose to follow or lead, and that was half the fun. 

Taking a step closer to the bed, Jim flung his lover into the center of the mattress. Sprawled across the sheets, Blair lifted his hips suggestively, his eyes half-closed. "Fuck me," he said softly. The whisper might as well have been a shout to Sentinel ears. 

Jim fumbled at the button-fly of his jeans, trying to make his fingers work. Breathe. He had to remember to breathe. He nearly ripped the last two off in his haste, but managed to work them finally. The denim slid down over his hips as he kicked his shoes off. For a few seconds he watched the man on the bed, burning the sight into his memory for the cold, lonely nights when they couldn't be together. Blair erect, his body quivering with excitement. 

His lover looked up at him, eyes dark with desire, and Jim could wait no longer. He climbed onto the bed between Blair's splayed legs, swallowing him to the hilt. Blair arched upwards, shouting his name, and nearly choked him. He forced Blair's hips down with one hand, and the younger man's fingers dug deep into the flesh of his shoulders. 

Jim reached for the tube of lubricant that had dropped onto the mattress. He opened it one-handed and squeezed the tube enough to get a generous amount on his right hand. Wrapping his hand around his own erection, he stroked once to coat it liberally before returning his attention to his lover. Delicately he probed at the opening to Blair's body, easing his finger inside the tight ring of muscle. Blair whimpered, trying to press himself deeper onto that finger, but the hand on his hip held him securely. Jim added a second finger, scissoring them carefully to stretch the tight passage. After six months of this kind of loving, his partner opened to him easily. 

Suckling hard on Blair's cock, he rubbed his fingers softly against his lover's prostate. Blair writhed under the sensation, moaning. "Jim," he pleaded. "Let me come." Jim grinned around the mouthful he was working on and stroked again, more firmly this time. 

With a sob, Blair exploded into his mouth. Jim swallowed eagerly, capturing the slightly bitter fluid as it escaped. When the flow slowed to a trickle, he rose up, lifting Blair's legs to rest on his own shoulders and entered him in one smooth movement. 

"Yes, yes." Blair reached for him, arching upward to meet Jim's every thrust, his breathing harsh and ragged. Jim knew he couldn't last long this way, so he gave in to sensation, pounding into his lover as though he might never do this again. He repeated the motion over and over, then hung, suspended forever between strokes as his body tightened, became focused on a single endeavor. 

He came silently, releasing his essence into Blair's welcoming body. 

When it stopped at last he sagged onto Blair's chest, barely feeling his lover rub both hands soothingly across his back. He might have dozed for a few minutes, but came awake to the sensation of soft kisses on the top of his head and Blair's quiet voice. 

"Love you. Love you so much." 

Jim lifted his head, reaching up to capture Blair's mouth again. "I love you too, babe." He eased himself up to lie next to his lover and laid one arm across his chest. Blair curled up against him, his head on Jim's shoulder. 

"Mmm. This is my second favorite part." 

"And what's your first favorite part?" Jim inquired, chuckling. 

"Hot sex, of course." Blair smiled against his neck. His breath tickled slightly, a feeling Jim relished. 

"Of course. There's only one thing I like better." Without the benefit of Sentinel senses, Blair would never feel the slight tension in Jim's body, the gathering of his muscles for what he planned next. 

"Better? What's that, Jim?" Blair asked lazily. 

"Toe sucking," Jim cried and sprang. 

The End 

Author's Note: Thanks to all the kind folks who wrote about "Interlude in an Elevator." Unfortunately, in a fit of cleaning, I managed to wipe out most of your notes from the in-box before responding to them. _sigh_ I must have been distracted by ... um ... Blair and Jim. Yeah, that's the ticket! 

* * *

End Toes. 

 


End file.
